


Harringrove Christmas Challenge

by RaindropsandRoses10_6



Series: Harringrove Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsandRoses10_6/pseuds/RaindropsandRoses10_6
Summary: Harringrove Christmas Challenge Day 1: MistletoeSteve finds a note in his locker telling him to meet someone under the mistletoe at a party.





	Harringrove Christmas Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many Harringrove one-shots. Thanks to @Crzyhead-rock-el on Tumblr for the help! Leave me something to read in the comment please! Thank you~
> 
> Tumblr: @Monster-Lady-Gaygay

Mistletoe Love Letter

 

Steve Harrington just finished his last day of High School till next year. Now all that's left of the year is two week for Christmas and New Years. As always, Steve is planning a party, however, this year is different. This year is gonna be just friends instead of the usual 'Everyone can come' party because, well he hates everyone else now. 

Steve walked to his locker and opened it. A small folded up piece of paper fell out. Steve pick it up and read it. 

Darling,

You were already on my mind this morning when I woke up. I can't stop thinking of you and I don't really want too. You are the most important person in the world to me. Even being in the same room as you just make my day better. I want to do everything I can to make you happy. I treasure you always. Meet me under the mistletoe at the party tonight. 

H- 

Steve read it again and chuckled. He shook his head, smiling as he put folded the paper and stuck it in his backpack. He closed his locker and Nancy and Jonathan walked past. 

“Hey, you guys still coming to my party tonight. Close friends only.” He told them, smiling. 

“Wow, That's a big change from last year. But, I'm not into party's.” Jonathan explained. 

Nancy rolled her eyes. “He's coming. We're both coming.” She says, smiling. 

“Awesome, bring your family too. I already invited the kids. Don't be late!” Steve said. 

Steve walked away and left school to get ready for the party. 

 

The Christmas spirit was high in the Harrington house as the Christmas party began. Steve forced them all to wear ugly sweaters because it was his favorite tradition. Those who didn't have any, he bought one for them to enjoy. He loved ugly Christmas sweaters, the uglier the better. Jonathan hated it but Nancy forced him too and he would do anything to make her happy. Hopper and Joyce just laughed at each other and the kids did the same thing. They all just enjoyed the atmosphere of the party. 

Steve slipped away from the party an hour after it started after seeing someone walk around outside. He went outside to see who it was. He saw the shed door close as he stepped outside. He chuckled as he walked over to the shed. He opened the door and stepped inside the dark shed. He wasn't able to see anything in the dark he tried to reach for the light string but someone beat him to it. 

Face to face with Billy Hargrove, Steve smiled and laughed. With their noses touching, Steve asked, “Why aren't you at the party?” 

Billy smiled back at him and put his arms around his waist. “I wanted to spend alone time with you.” 

Billy leaned in and kissed Steve on his lips. Steve melted in the kiss and moaned. Even though he enjoyed the kiss, Steve pulled away. “What was that for?” he asked. 

Billy looked up and Steve soon followed and saw the Mistletoe connected to the light string. 

They smiled at each other as Steve says, “You're a sappy person, you know that?” he laughs. 

Billy's face turns serious, “If you tell anyone, you're dead.” A smile slowly grows on his face when he finishes talking. 

Steve grins and grabs Billy's hand. “I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too,” Billy says as he kisses Steve's hand. 

Steve rolls his eyes and leads him out to the house to enjoy the party.


End file.
